Enredos, Peticiones y El día Blanco
by Sakura-Jeka
Summary: Aqui les traigo la continuación de Confecones,Chocolayes y San Valentín. Que habra hecho Ichigo esta vez para meter la pata entren y averiguenlo.


Hola.

Como lo prometido es deuda aqui les traje la continuación de Confeciones, Chocolates y San Valentín, espero que les guste.

A todas aquellas personas que me dijeron que prederian la pareja de IshiHime que la RenHime dejemen decirle que la hice bajo amenaza de muerte por mi querida amiga ma-chan (no mentira la verdad fue un rgalo asia ella)

Bleach y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kubo Tite (hasta que logre ir a Japon y lo convenza de que me seda todos los derecho) yo solo los utilizo para llevarles este Fic.

Y sin mas preambulos pasemos al fic.

**Enredos, Peticiones y E****l día Blanco**

Solo faltaba una semana para la llegada del día Blanco, y en el instituto Karakura todas las chicas estaban muy emocionadas. En especial una castaña.

-¡Qué emoción! solo falta una semana para el día blanco- decía Orihime.

-Orihime, ¿qué es el día Blanco?- preguntaba una chica de cabello negro.

-Es cierto Rukia chan, tú nunca has celebrado un día Blanco. (Desde que Orihime se puso de novia con Renji llama a Rukia por su nombre.)

-La verdad no- contesto ella.

-Bueno el día Blanco es cuando los chicos a los que le regalamos chocolates en San Valentín, nos dan una respuesta.

-¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!, en verdad ese día existe?- se oyó el grito de cierto pelirrojo.

- ¡Maldito Ichigo! ¿por qué no me habías dicho nada?

- ¡Qué te pasa maldita cabeza de piña! ¿Acaso soy tu informante personal?- contestaba el aludido.

- ¡Claro Idiota!, no vez que ahora solo tengo una semana para buscar el regalo de Orihime.

- ¡Y ¿qué tengo yo que ver en eso?!

-Que tú me vas ayudar hacer las compras.

-Además tú también tienes que comprar un regalo o ¿me equivoco?- decía Renji volviendo ver a Rukia con un a sonrisa pícara en la cara.

Ichigo se puso totalmente rojo por el comentario de Renji, es cierto que desde el día de San Valentín las cosas entre él y Rukia habían cambiado, ahora además de sus típicas peleas se le sumaban los besos. Pero ¿qué venían siendo ellos?, ahora que se ponía a pensar él nunca le pidió a la pequeña shinigami que fuera su novia, ¿qué pensará ella con respecto a su relación? Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta en el momento que empezaron las clases, hasta que la maestra le arrojó un libro en la cara.

-Kurosaki, sería tan amable de explicarle a la clase lo que estaba diciendo- exigió la docente.

-Discúlpeme sensei, es que estaba distraído.- contesto el chico.

-Me di cuenta… que no vuelva a pasar Kurosaki, si no se va a quedar después de clases a limpiar el salón.

-Por estar pensando en esa enana me pasan estas cosas.- volvió a ver a su lado, donde estaba sentada Rukia y la vio muerta de risa.

-Baka- dijo Rukia volviendo a ver a Ichigo con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Maldita enana! del demonio- le contestó él.

Ella todavía disfrutaba haciendo rabiar al chico, si su relación había cambiado pero no era algo de lo que ella se pensaba privar. Pero tenía días preguntándose ¿qué era ella para Ichigo?, solo una chica a la que podía besar cuando quisiera; él también le había confesado que la amaba, pero ¿por qué diablos no definió bien su situación? Después de todo ella fue quien se le declaró y él no esperaba que ella le llegara a decir- Ichigo ¿quieres ser mi novio?- eso si que no sobre todo ella era una Kuchiki y si su nii sama se enteraba que ella se le había declarado a un chico y que ese chico era Ichigo, no quería ni pensar ¡qué le haría! hasta el idiota de Renji le había pedido a Orihime que fuera su novia, ¿por qué Ichigo no se lo pidió a ella? En ese oyo la campana anunciando la hora de almuerzo.

Rukia salió con Orihime y las chicas al patio, mientras que Ichigo y Renji a la azotea con el resto de los muchachos. Llevaban ya un rato en el almuerzo, cuando Rukia se recordó que necesitaba hablar con Ichigo de algo relacionado con la SS y se dirigió a la azotea.

Mientras tanto en la azotea un chico de pelo naranja y un pelirrojo discutían sin parar.

-¡Tú me vas acompañar!- decía Renji.

-Pero ¿por qué yo?- contestaba Ichigo

-Por que tú conoces mejor la ciudad, además tú también tienes que comprarle un regalo a tu novia.- Le dijo Renji con una sonrisa en la cara.

-La verdad es que Rukia no es mi novia.- Le contesto el pelinaranja.

- ¡¿Queeeeeee?! Pero yo pensé, que tú y Rukia eran……………- decía un Renji muy sorprendido.

-La verdad yo no se lo he pedido- contestaba un Ichigo muy sonrojado.

-Eres un IDIOTA, es que ¿acaso no la quieres?, por que si estás jugando con ella, yo te juro que te mato imbécil. Me estás diciendo la verdad, ¿ella no es tu novia?

-QUE NO ESTUPIDA CABEZA DE PIÑA, RUKIA NO ES MI NOVIA.-Ichigo estaba por decir algo más cuando vio la silueta de Rukia parada en la entrada de la azotea.

Rukia no podía creer lo que estaba escuchado, El mismo Ichigo diciendo que ellos no eran nada.

-¿Rukiaaaaaa…?- dijo un Ichigo muy asustado.

-Disculpen por haberlos interrumpido, yo solo venia a decirte que mas tarde tengo que ir a la SS a entregar un reporte, para que informaras en casa para que no se preocupen.- contestaba una Rukia todavía en estado de shock.

Al decir esto se fue caminando hacia la salida de la azotea. Ichigo estaba dispuesto a seguirla pero una mano lo detuvo.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntaba Renji muy enojado.

-¿Qué no vez que tengo que aclarar la situación con ella?- Respondía el shinigami sustituto.

-Y ¿qué situación? si tu mismo acabas de decir que ella no es tu novia.

-Yo sé lo que dije, pero es que no me dejaste terminar. Yo lo que quería decir es que ella no es mi novia todavía, pero que si ella me aceptaba muy pronto lo sería.

-¿Me estas hablando en serio?- le respondía el pelirrojo.

-Vamos Renji, pensé que me conocías mejor, ¿cómo se te ocurre pensar que yo puedo estar jugando con ella?, acaso no sabes lo importante que es para mí.

-Bueno tú tienes la culpa por IMBECIL.

-Sabes que no tengo tiempo de discutir contigo, necesito encontrar a Rukia para aclarar las cosas.- Al decir esto, salió corriendo en busca de Rukia.

Mientras tanto la pequeña shinigami caminaba en dirección de Orihime y las otras chicas, tratando de que las lágrimas no salieran de sus ojos.

-Soy una idiota, ¿cómo pude creer que yo le importaba a el idiota de Ichigo?- pensaba la chica cuando sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un chico.

-Kuchiki san ¿puedo hablar contigo un minuto?- Le decía un chico de cabello negro, ojos azules, muy apuesto, Rukia lo había visto antes pero no se acordaba de su nombre.

-Claro-dijo haciendo su teatro de niña buena.

-Mi nombre es Asakura Keitaro no nos habían presentado.- Decía el chico con una gran sonrisa.

-Mucho gusto, en ¿qué te puedo ayudar Asakura san?- contesto la morena.

-Verás, es que desde hace mucho tiempo que te observo y yo quería decirte que tu me gustas mucho y ¿si serías tan amable de aceptar tener una cita conmigo?- le dijo el moreno.

-La verdad yo me siento muy alagada pero yo… – decía una Rukia muy sonrojada.

-No me digas que tienes novio Kuchiki san.

-La verdad yo- en eso Rukia recordó las palabras de Ichigo. La ira se apoderó de ella, pero sintió que alguien la observaba y volvió a ver para atrás para toparse con la mirada profunda del pelinaranja.

-NO Asakura san yo NO TENGO NOVIO.-Terminó de decir la morena en un tono bastante alto para que la escuchara Ichigo.

-Entonces ¿vas aceptar tener una cita conmigo, o por lo menos pensarlo?- Dijo el chico con una gran sonrisa.

-Esta bien lo voy a pensar, después te aviso Asakura san.

-Muchas gracias Kuchiki san.- Contestaba el chico mientras se alejaba.

Ichigo corría hacia el patio, donde sabia que almorzaba Rukia con las chicas, cuando iba a mitad del patio pudo reconocer la figura de Rukia hablando con un tipo, el lo había visto antes, ¿cuál era su nombre? ¡Ah sí! Asakura Keitaro, el chico era muy popular entre las chicas. Pero ¿que quería con Rukia?, se acercó un poco más y logró escuchar la conversación de ambos jóvenes. El chico se le estaba declarando a Rukia a SU RUKIA. ¿Quién demonios se creía ese tipo?, la ira y los celos se apoderaron de él. Quería oír la contestación de Rukia, la chica volvió a ver para atrás y sus miradas se cruzaron, ella le respondió que ella no tenia novio y que pensaría en tener una cita con el. El chico pasó corriendo a su lado y se dirigió hacía donde Rukia.

-Rukia, necesito hablar contigo.- Decía Ichigo.

-Dime Kurosaki kun.

- ¿QUE MIERDA, desde cuando me llamas por mi apellido?

-¿Por que debería de llamarte de otra manera?, si tú y yo no somos nada.

-De eso precisamente quería hablar contigo.

-No tienes nada que explicar Kurosaki kun

-¡Maldición Rukia deja de llamarme así!

-¡Yo te llamo como yo quiera y hago lo que yo quiera!

-No me estarás diciendo que planeas salir con ese tipo- le dijo un Ichigo muy enojado.

-¡A ti que te importa cabeza de zanahoria, yo salgo con quien a mi se me de la gana, además NO TENGO NOVIO al cual rendirle cuentas!

-Tu no vas a salir con ese tipo, me escuchaste es mi ultima palabra Rukia.

-Y que vas hacer para detenerme Kurosaki kun,- contestaba Rukia muy enojada.

-No me retes enana.

-No Kurosaki kun tú no me retes a mí. – Le decía volviendo lo a ver con una mirada tan fría que haría sentir orgulloso al mismísimo Byakuya.

Rukia se fue dejando a Ichigo con la palabra en la boca y furioso, el necesitaba remediar el error pero como lo iba hacer. Maldita la hora en que al idiota de Renji se le ocurrió sacar el tema de los regalos del día blanco, aunque Ichigo reconocía que esta vez el tuvo la culpa por no haber aclarado su relación con Rukia, pero la verdad es que nunca encontró el momento adecuado, ya que siempre estaban rodeados de personas, primero en el instituto y luego en la casa con el loco de su padre y sus hermanas o ella tenia que ir a la dichosa SS a entregar los mentados reportes. Necesitaba idear un plan rápido o podía perderla.

Por fin se le ocurrió una idea, pero iba a necesitar la ayuda de Renji y de Inoue solo esperaba que ellos no se negaran a ayudarlo. Primero hablaría con el chico y luego con la chica, y si el plan que tenia en mente resultaba Rukia lo perdonaría y pronto seria su novia. El no pensaba permitir que ningún tipo como Asakura Keitaro se quedara con su Rukia eso si que no. La amaba, gracias a ella la lluvia había parado en su interior ella cambio su mundo, le dio un nuevo sentido a su vida.

El resto del día Rukia no le dirigió la palabra y a la hora de salida de clases se fue para la SS, Ichigo se dirigió a su casa pensando en ¿cómo hacer para que todo saliera perfecto en el plan de reconciliación?, con estos pensamientos llego hasta su casa cuando abrió la puerta su amoroso padre lo recibió con una patada en el estomago que el logro evitar y le propino un golpe en la cara y lo mando a volar.

-Maldito viejo, por que no puedes ser un padre normal y recibir a su hijo de una manera normal.

-Hijo mío ya no tengo que enseñar nada – le contesto Isshin levantando el dedo pulgar.

-Cállate Maldito viejo.

-Ichigo ¿donde esta mi adorada tercera hija?

-Ella tenía que hacer un trabajo.

- Ichigo ¿no le habrás hecho algo a Rukia chan?

-¿Que te pasa viejo que lo voy hacer a Rukia?

-¡OHHH MASAKI!, nuestro hijo es un patán con nuestra tercera hija – decía Isshin mientras corría al cuadro de Masaki Forever.

-Cierra la boca maldito viejo – le respondió Ichigo mientras le daba de patadas a su progenitor.

-Ya onii san deja de golpear a papá o lo vas a matar y ve a cambiarte que ya va estar la cena – dijo Yuzu saliendo de la cocina.

Ichigo se dirigió a su cuarto, cuando terminó de cambiarse se fue a cenar durante la cena los miembros de su familia no dejaron de interrogarlo por la falta de la pequeña shinigami, por lo cual Ichigo no se pudo sacar a Rukia de la cabeza durante toda la noche, después de cenar se dirigió a su cuarto y se acostó en su cama, no se dio cuenta cuando se quedo dormido.

Era al rededor de media noche cuando Rukia volvió de la sociedad de almas se dirigió a la vivienda de los Kurosaki pero decidió entrar por la ventana de Ichigo para no molestar a la familia aunque secretamente quería aunque sea verlo solo un minuto, estaba dolida por lo que había pasado en la tarde, pero ella amaba a Ichigo y ese sentimiento no iba a desaparecer de la noche a la mañana, no importaba si para el ella no era importante, para ella el era una de sus personas mas importantes y se conformaba solo con verlo unos minutos de cerca.

Entró sigilosamente por la ventana del chico y lo vio acostado en su cama profundamente dormido, tenía su típico seño fruncido aunque un poco más relajado, como podía un simple humano despertar tantos sentimientos en ella simplemente no lo entendía, pero ase ya tiempo que había dejado de luchar contra esos sentimientos y simplemente se dejaba llevar, aunque sabía que ella siendo una shinigami no tenia permitido tener esa clase de sentimientos, pero al diablo con la sociedad de almas y con el clan Kuchiki lo que ella sentía por el shinigami sustituto era más grande que ella, no se dio cuenta en que momento su mano se empezó a mover y se posó en una de las mejillas de Ichigo, iba a retirar su mano, cuando su mano se vio atrapada por la del chico.

-Déjala ahí se siente bien – dijo Ichigo.

-Disculpa Kurosaki kun no quería despertarte – contesto una Rukia muy sonrojada.

-Me puedes dejar de llamar así, y no te preocupes ya estaba despierto.

-Entonces ¿por que fingías estar dormido?

-Yo no fingía solo estaba con los ojos cerrados – contestaba el chico

-Kurosaki kun podrías soltar mi mano.

-Vamos Rukia yo quería pedirte perdón por lo de esta tarde – decía un Ichigo que estaba empezando a perder la paciencia.

-No tienes que pedirme perdón – dijo Rukia en su tono mas frió.

-Pero la verdad es que yo – trataba de decir Ichigo cuando fue interrumpido.

-No te preocupes Kurosaki kun todo está muy claro – dijo Rukia soltando su mano de la del muchacho con un poco de brusquedad.

-Y si me disculpas mañana tenemos clases y estoy cansada y con sueño, me voy a dormir, – dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

Ichigo se quedó solo en la penumbra de la habitación sintiéndose el ser más miserable sobre la faz de la tierra, aunque Rukia no lo dijera se veía dolor en su mirada, ellos dos nunca necesitaron palabras para hablar o entenderse con solo volver a verse a los ojos bastaba y ahora esos hermosos ojos violáceos que tanto amaba, demostraban dolor, un dolor del cual él era el único culpable.

-Te juro que lo remediaré Rukia, eso te lo juro – dijo Ichigo.

A la mañana siguiente Ichigo despertó gracias al intento de asesinato de su padre.

-¡Maldito viejo intentas matar a tu hijo!

-Vamos Ichigo no es para tanto, como voy a querer matar a mi hermoso retoño – le contesto Isshin tratando de abrazar a su amado hijo.

-¡Que asco! no me toques viejo – le dijo Ichigo mientras golpeaba a su padre.

-Apresúrate y baja a desayunar si no se te va hacer tarde – dijo Isshin poniendo su modo serio.

-Este viejo tiene doble personalidad – pensaba Ichigo mientras una gota de sudor bajaba por su frente.

Se alistó lo más rápido posible y bajó a desayunar. En la mesa ya estaban sentadas Rukia, Karin e Isshin mientras que Yuzu estaba en la cocina.

-¡Buenos días! – dijo Ichigo en general.

-Buenos días Ichi nii – le contestaba Karin.

-Buenos días Kurosaki kun – respondió Rukia.

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta por la contestación de Rukia desde cuando ella le decía Kurosaki kun a Ichigo, y el pobre muchacho solo pensaba que si oía una vez más a Rukia decirle Kurosaki kun iba a vomitar

Ichigo tomó asiento al lado de Karin en la mesa.

-¡Ohhh mi querida Rukia chan! ahora que te hizo el descerebrado de mi hijo – le dijo Isshin con lagrima en los ojos.

-No se preocupe Kurosaki san el no me ha hecho nada – respondía Rukia con una sonrisa fingida.

-Cuantas veces te he dicho que me llames papá.

-Heee....... esta bien papá – dijo una Rukia muy pero muy sonrojada.

-¡Que lindaaaaaaaaaaaa! – le dijo Isshin mientras se le tiraba encima a Rukia para abrazarla, pero fue parado por un puñetazo en la cara de Ichigo.

-¿QUE PENSABAS HACER MALDITO VIEJO PERVERTIDO?

-Pero yo solo quería darle un abrazo de padre a mi tercera hija – contesto Isshin desde el suelo.

-Si claro viejo verde – le respondía un Ichigo muy enojado.

-Bueno muchas gracias por la comida ya me voy a clases. – Dijo Rukia mientras se paraba de la mesa para recoger sus cosas y salir de la casa cuando fue interrumpida.

-¡Espera Rukia chan, tu almuerzo! – dijo la menor de los Kurosaki.

-¡Muchas Gracias! Yuzu.

-¿No esperas a onii chan? – preguntaba la pequeña.

-No Yuzu, ya se me hizo tarde y él apenas esta empezando a desayunar.

-Hasta luego – dijo la shinigami saliendo a toda prisa de la casa.

-Sea lo que sea que hiciste arréglalo – le dijo Isshin a Ichigo.

-Pero ¿de qué me hablas? – contestaba el aludido.

-Vamos Ichi nii no hay que ser un genio para saber que le hiciste algo a Rukia chan, ella nunca te había tratado de una manera tan fría, hasta se fue sin ti – le dijo Karin.

-Si onii chan arréglate con Rukia chan – intervenía Yuzu.

-Y ahora ustedes que se creyeron el club defensor de Kuchiki Rukia – dijo un Ichigo muy molesto por la intromisión de su familia.

-Sea lo que sea que paso entre ustedes de algo estoy seguro – le dijo Isshin.

-Así de que si se puede saber – preguntaba Ichigo.

-Que el único culpable eres tu Ichigo.

- Si – afirmaron Yuzu y Karin.

-Me voy al instituto, vaya familia que tengo que le dan la espalda a uno – dijo Ichigo saliendo muy molesto de la residencia. Era cierto que el tuvo la culpa pero no era para que se lo estuvieran echando en cara ya suficientemente culpable se sentía, como para que su familia estuviera echándole sal a la herida. No podía esperar un día más tenia que hablar hoy mismo con Renji para que lo ayudara con su plan.

Al llegar a su salón de clases lo primero que buscó fue la caballera roja de Renji pero no la localizo, en eso iban entrando al salón de clases Rukia y Orhime.

-Inoue has visto a Renji – preguntaba Ichigo.

-Hola Kurosaki kun, Renji todavía no ha llegado – le contesto la castaña.

En eso las miradas de Ichigo y Rukia se cruzaron pero ella apartó rápidamente la cara para darle la espalda a Ichigo de manera brusca.

-Las cosas no se han arreglado Ichigo – pregunto Renji que recién venia entrando y logro ver la escena.

-Renji justamente a ti te estaba buscando – le dijo Ichigo.

-Y se puede ¿saber para qué? – contestaba el pelirrojo.

-Necesito que me ayudes en algo – diciendo esto agarro de la muñeca a Renji para arrastrarlo afuera del salón de clases.

-Suéltame Idiota no ves que me gustan las mujeres y ya tengo novia – le dijo Renji al ver que Ichigo no le soltaba la mano.

-Pero que mierda dices estupido a mí también me gustan las mujeres y si me gustaran los hombres en ti sería el último que me fijaría – contestaba un Ichigo muy enojado.

- Ni que tuvieras tanta suerte para que me fije en ti – contestaba el chico de tatuajes.

-Cállate Imbécil – respondía el pelinaranja.

-Bueno ¿de qué querías hablarme? – preguntó Renji.

-Necesito que me ayudes con Rukia – contestó el shinigami sustituto.

- Pero ¿en que quieres que te ayude?

-Tengo un plan para que ella me perdone.

-Y ¿que gano yo con esto? – le contesto Renji.

-Que buenos amigos tengo.

-Nada es gratis en esta vida Ichigo.

-Está bien, te ayudaré con el regalo de Inoue.

- Suena tentador pero le hace falta algo – dijo Renji

-¡Maldito te quieres abusar!

-Yo no soy el que está metido en problemas por abrir de más su bocota o debería decir, por no pedir las cosas a tiempo.

-Te aprovechas de la desgracia de los demás, pero esta bien por una semana te traeré el almuerzo.

-TRATO HECHO – grito Renji.

-Enserio la comida de Inoue debe ser mala – dijo un Ichigo muy impresionado.

-No tienes idea - contestó Renji poniendo cara de espanto.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Renji caminaba a casa de su novia__, quien lo diría él con novia. Orihime lo había invitado a cenar ya que estaban cumpliendo una semana de novios._

_Llego a la puerta de la casa y toc__ó el timbre. La puerta duró unos segundos para abrirse de ella salió una chica de larga cabellera y hermosa figura._

_-Que bueno que ya llegaste Renji – dijo la chica emocionada._

_-Te prepare uno de mis menús especiales – continuo diciendo la chica._

_Renji recordó que alguna vez le habían contado que el gusto de su ahora novia por la comida era muy particular, hasta una vez lo invito a comerse un helado con salsa de soya, pero que tan malo podía ser._

_-Pero no te quedes ahí pasa – le dijo Orihime._

_-__Claro muchas gracias por invitarme Orihime – le dijo el pelirrojo._

_-__Para nada Renji me alegra poder compartí estos momentos contigo – dijo la chica poniéndose roja._

_-Espero que te guste lo que te he preparado, es una de mis comidas favorita__s y la preparé con mucho amor para ti – decía la castaña con su cara haciéndole competencia al pelo de su novio._

_-__Sé que me va a fascinar – le contesto Renji que mas podía hacer si ella se esforzó tanto en prepararle esa dichosa comida._

_-__Entonces empecemos de una vez – le dijo la chica mientras se dirigía a la cocina dando pequeños saltitos hacia la cocina, dejando a un Renji con cara de preocupación._

_-En el menú de hoy tenemos, pescado en salsa de chocolate con aceitunas y curry, y de postre tenemos pastel de vainilla con sardinas con lustre de fresas y salsa teriyaki._

_-¡Qué__ sabroso suena todo! – dijo Renji con cara de asco, bueno al mal paso darle prisa si iba a morir moriría como un valiente.( No creo que Renji sobreviva a esta comida XD)_

_-__Y ¿que te pareció? – le pregunto la chica._

_-Simplemente delicioso – contesto Renji tratando de no vomitar._

_-¡sabia que te iba a gustar! –le dijo Orihime._

_Orihime__ lo obligó a repetir dos veces cada platillo al pobre de Renji, que al final de la experiencia culinaria de su novia paso tres días enfermo. Pero la chica no conforme con eso se ofreció a llevarle el almuerzo TODOS LOS DIAS._

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

-Pobre de ti – le dijo Ichigo cuando el chico termino de contarle su odisea culinaria.

-Ves por eso me merezco una comida normal de vez en cuando.

-La verdad si amigo – se compadecía el shinigami sustituto.

-Amo a Orihime pero no se si sobreviva a su comida, cada vez que se le ocurre un platillo nuevo me coge de conejillo de indias.

-Dejando de lado tu vida amorosa, me vas a ayudar a resolver la mía – le dijo Ichigo.

-Ya te dije que si, solo dime que tengo que hacer – contestaba Renji.

-Bueno es muy fácil tu y Inoue van a…- le explicaba Ichigo al chico pelirrojo.

-No suena mal el plan, solo espero que funcione. Yo pongo al tanto a Orihime, sé que no te va a negar su ayuda. – le respondió Renji.

-Gracias Renji y agradécele de mi parte a Inoue.

-Pero que no se te olvide que prometiste una semana de almuerzos y acompañarme a comprar el regalo de Orihime.

-Si ya lo sé, desde mañana empiezo a traerte el almuerzo y mañana después de clases podemos ir a comprar el regalo – dijo un Ichigo resignado.

Al final de las clases Rukia y Ichigo caminaban de regreso a la casa en total silencio, en todo el día ella no le había dirigido la palabra a el chico y cuando sus miradas se cruzaban ella volteaba ver rápidamente hacía otro lado.

-Hey Rukia- la llamaba el chico

-¿Que se te ofrece Kurosaki kun? – le contesto la chica.

-¡Ya te dije que me dejaras de llamar así! – le dijo el chico empezando a perder la paciencia.

-Yo te dije que no tengo por que hacerlo, así que de una vez dime lo que me querías decir – contesto la joven.

-Que mañana después de clases voy a salir con Renji – contestó Ichigo poniendo todo su esfuerzo para no iniciar una de sus típicas peleas.

-No tienes por que informarme de cada paso que dés, ya que TÚ Y YO NO SOMOS NADA – respondía la shinigami.

-Solo te informaba para que no me esperaras – le dijo Ichigo con una vena resaltada en la frente y asiendo uso de todo el autocontrol que tenia.

-Tranquilo que no te pensaba esperar – le respondió Rukia y siguió caminando dejando atrás a un Ichigo muy enojado.

Ya en la casa Rukia se dirigió directo al cuarto que compartía con las mellizas, se acostó en su cama, mientras le daba vuelta la mente, no le gustaba estar enojada con Ichigo, odiaba llamarlo Kurosaki kun excepto para hacerle la vida imposible, pero lo que dijo le dolió mucho, por otro lado estaba Asakura san el chico le simpatizo pero no quería salir con el, no lo quería usar para que a Ichigo le dieran celos eso no seria justo para el se veía un buen muchacho así que era mejor hablar con el al día siguiente y aclarar las cosas, con estos pensamientos rondando en su cabeza se quedo dormida.

Al día siguiente Rukia buscaba a Asakura san en el instituto hasta que lo vio cerca del árbol de cerezo del patio y lo llamo.

-Asakura san podría hablar contigo un momento – le dijo la morena.

-Claro Kuchiki san para ti siempre tengo tiempo – contestaba el chico con una gran sonrisa.

- Muchas gracias, pero la verdad yo quería hablar contigo lo del otro día.

-¿Me vas a decir que no quieres salir conmigo verdad? – le dijo el chico con un poco de disolución en la vos.

-Es que yo en estos momentos ya tengo a alguien que es muy especial para mi, aunque yo no lo sea para él.

-Eso ya me lo esperaba, pero si no te molesta que te pregunte esa persona que es tan especial para ti es Kurosaki san verdad.

-Pero ¿por que dices eso Asakura san? – contestaba una Rukia muy consternada.

-No tienes que fingir conmigo Kuchiki san se nota que ustedes son más que amigos con solo verlos.

-Te equivocas Ichigo y yo solo somos amigos.

-Entonces por que te vez tan triste cuando dicen que son solo amigos

-La verdad es que yo – trataba de decir Rukia pero fue interrumpida por su acompañante.

-Pero sabes una cosa Kuchiki san no me voy a dar por vencido tan pronto, si Kurosaki san se descuida yo estaré para ti, solo prométeme que no vas a olvidar que yo te estaré esperando – le dijo el chico con una gran sonrisa.

-Muchas Gracias Asakura san lo tendré en cuenta – Rukia le correspondió con una sonrisa igual de sincera que la del chico.

El chico tomó la mano de Rukia y se la besó y se fue dejando a una Rukia tan roja como el cabello de Renji.

Ichigo caminaba por el patio cuando se topó con una escena nada agradable para sus ojos, a Rukia hablando con Asakura Keitaro. Desde la distancia en que estaba no podía oír lo que hablaban, cuando vio algo que lo dejó frío, Rukia le sonrió con esa sonrisa tan hermosa que sólo le pertenecía a él; sintió como si toda la ira que llevaba por dentro se fuera a salir de control y para terminar el cuadro le beso la mano, ahora si que Asakura Keitaro se podía dar por muerto.

Keitaro iba caminando de regreso al instituto pesando – Claro que te esperare Kuchiki san, por que por una chica como tu vale la pena esperar, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un chico de cabello naranja.

-Asakura puedo hablar contigo – le dijo Ichigo.

-Claro Kurosaki san.

-¡Que demonios te traes con Rukia!

-Creo Kurosaki san que eso solo nos corresponde a Kuchiki san y a mi. – le contesto Keitaro en un tono sarcástico.

-Te equivocas todo lo que tenga que ver con Rukia me interesa y mucho – contestaba Ichigo con el seño mas fruncido de lo normal

-Ahh si ¿y se puede saber por que te interesa tanto mis asuntos con Kuchiki san?, por que según tengo entendido ella no esta saliendo con nadie, ni tiene novio.

-¡De una vez por todas me vas a decir que es lo que te traes con Rukia!

-Bueno si tanto te interesa yo me le declare a Kuchiki san, pero tranquilo para tu tranquilidad me acaba de rechazar.

-Y te dijo el motivo para rechazarte.

-La verdad me dijo que había una persona muy importante para ella pero no me dijo su nombre.

-¿Quieres que te de un consejo? yo siendo tu no esperaría mucho ya que una chica tan linda como ella llama mucho la atención y si me disculpas Kurosaki san, ahora tengo mucho que hacer así que adiós.

Ichigo estaba pensando en lo que le acababa de decir Keitaro cuando el le grito algo a la distancia.

-Kurosaki san, yo todavía no me he dado por vencido así que en el mínimo descuido te la voy a quitar.

-Tranquilo que eso nunca va a pasar tenlo por seguro que nunca te voy a dar esa oportunidad – pensaba Ichigo mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

Ya solo faltaban dos días para que fuera el día blanco por suerte caía domingo ósea no había instituto. Ichigo y Renji ya habían hecho sus compras para el día y tenían que poner en marcha el plan de Ichigo para reconciliarse con Rukia para suerte de el Inoue accedió a ayudarlo, la situación entre ellos no había cambiado mucho la shinigami solo le hablaba solo para lo necesario, nunca habían estado tanto tiempo peleados.

Orihime llamó a Rukia el sábado por la tarde para invitarla el domingo al parque de atracciones como era el plan de Ichigo.

-Aló- contestó la pequeña shinigami.

-¿Rukia chan? soy yo.

-Orihime ¿cómo estas?

-Bien solo llamaba para invitarte al parque de atracciones mañana si no tienes ningún otro compromiso.

-Me encantaría ir contigo pero ¿mañana no tienes una cita con Renji?

-La verdad si, pero es más tarde ya que el tiene que ir a la SS por que tu hermano lo mando a llamar y yo quería ir al nuevo parque que acaban de abrir.

-Mi nii sama, ya veo entonces me encantaría ir contigo a que hora nos vemos.

-¿Que te parece si nos vemos a las 5:30 de la tarde en el parque de Karakura?

-No es un poco tarde.

-Es que a las 6:15 va a ver un juego de pólvora que me gustaría ver.

-Entonces perfecto Orihime, ahí estaré.

-Te espero, hasta mañana Rukia – terminó diciendo la castaña.

Perdóname Rukia chan todo esto lo hago para que estés feliz con Kurosaki kun.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_-Orihime necesito hablar contigo – le decía su novio. _

_-Claro dime Renji que pasa te veo preocupado._

_-Veras no sé si te has dado cuenta que Rukia e Ichigo casi no se habla._

_-La verdad he notado a Rukia chan un poco apagada y sin ánimos._

_-Es por que se peleó con Ichigo, pero el tiene un plan para que se reconcilien y necesita de nuestra ayuda._

_-Y cual es el plan – preguntaba la chica curiosa._

_Renji le explicó todo el plan de Ichigo y la chica se quedó pensativa._

_-¿En que tanto piensas Orihime?_

_-Es que no me gusta la idea de mentirle a Rukia chan ella es una de mis mejores amigas._

_-Lo sé, a mí tampoco me agrada la idea, pero si lo vemos por el otro lado es para un bien de ella._

_-Lo sé, Renji pero aún así no me gusta la idea._

_-Pero vas a ayudar a Ichigo verdad._

_-Esta bien lo voy hacer por la felicidad de Rukia chan y Kurosaki kun._

_-Eres tan buena Orihime, sabes cada día que pasa te amo más – le dijo Renji poniéndose más rojo que el color de su cabello. _

_-Sabes cada día que pasa me convenzo que tú eres la persona indicada para mi y que Kurosaki kun me rechazara es lo mejor que me pudo pasar por que eso me llevo hasta ti, yo también te amo cada día mas Renji – le respondía Orihime tan roja como el chico._

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

Todo va ser para bien se decía Orihime.

Ya era domingo por la tarde y Rukia se alistaba para su cita con Orihime pese a toda la situación con Ichigo estaba muy emocionada por lo menos esto le iba a servir para dejar de pensar un poco en el chico. Ya estaba por salir cuando vio a Ichigo que también iba de salida.

-¿A dónde vas tan arreglada enana? – le preguntaba el chico.

-¡No tengo por que darte explicaciones Kurosaki kun! – contestaba la chica.

-Bueno la verdad no importa hoy estoy de buen humor así que no vas a lograr que me ponga de malas – le respondió el pelinaranja.

-Y tú ¿para donde vas tan arreglado? y a ¿que se debe el buen humor? – preguntaba una Rukia muy intrigada.

-Solo presiento que hoy va ser un buen día eso es todo y ya me voy que se me esta haciendo tarde nos vemos en un rato Rukia.

El chico salió dejando a una Rukia todavía más intrigada, - pero ¿Qué será lo que tiene de tan buen humor a Ichigo? Y ¿por que iba tan arreglado?, en eso iba pensando y se dio cuenta que ya se le había hecho tarde y tuvo que correr para no llegar tarde a la cita con Orihime.

-Orihime perdón se me hizo tarde – llegaba corriendo la morena.

-No te preocupes Rukia chan que bueno que ya llegaste –contestaba la aludida.

-Nos vamos – preguntaba Rukia.

-Si o llegaremos tarde a ver el juego de pólvora.

Rukia y Orihime llegaron al parque de atracciones y dieron una vuelta por el lugar para conocerlo; Rukia estaba tan entretenida que no se dio cuenta que Orihime a cada rato volvía a ver el reloj.

-¿Rukia chan, quisiera montarme en la rueda de la fortuna si no sería mucha molestia? – le dijo Orihime.

-Claro que no es una molestia, sabes que me encantan las alturas – le contestó Rukia.

-Entonces vamos – le dijo Orihime.

Estaban haciendo fila para montarse al juego cuando pasó un Chappy Gigante llamando la atención de Rukia, tan emocionada estaba que no se dio cuenta que Orihime había desaparecido de su lado y en su lugar se colocó Ichigo, se dio cuenta del cambio hasta que les tocó el turno de ellos. Se volvió para ver a Orihime y se encontró con Ichigo.

-Pero ¡que demonios! ¿Donde esta Orihime? – preguntaba una Rukia bastante sorprendida.

-¡Cállate y sube enana! – le contesto Ichigo que prácticamente empujo a Rukia dentro del juego.

-Ichigo ¿me puedes explicar qué estas haciendo aquí? (estaba tan sorprendida que lo volvió a llamarlo por su nombre).

-Todo a su tiempo enana.

-¡Quiero que me expliques de una vez que esta sucediendo aquí! – le dijo una Rukia molesta.

-Sabías que eres muy impaciente Rukia.

-No me importa.

-Rukia yo planeé todo esto para poder hablar contigo, bueno la verdad Renji y Inoue me ayudaron.

-Y ¿en que te ayudaron ellos?

-Bueno Inoue te tenía que traer hasta el parque y Renji fue el Chappy Gigante que apareció mientras hacías fila. Eso fue para distraerte y mira que funcionó bien, que no te diste cuenta cuando Inoue y yo cambiamos de campo, enserio deberías hacer algo con esa obsesión tuya por ese mugroso conejo.

-¡Chappy no es mugroso y que quieres hablar conmigo que están importante para que hicieras todo este plan!

En eso ellos llegaban a lo mas alto del juego, era una vista maravillosa desde ahí se podía observar toda la ciudad, el juego de pólvora empezó era tan bello Rukia estaba encantada con la vista era casi mágico. Ichigo observaba a la pequeña chica le encantaba, parecía una niña pequeña se armo de valor y por fin hablo.

-Rukia la verdad yo planee todo esto para poder decirte que en verdad lo siento mucho yo no quería lastimarte – Ichigo iba a continuar con su discurso cuando fue interrumpido por la chica.

-Ya te lo dije antes tu no te tienes que disculpar no es tu culp – Rukia no pudo continuar por que uno de los dedos de Ichigo se posó en su boca para que guardara silencio.

-Sabes que hablas demasiado.

-Rukia tu eres una de las personas mas importante en mi vida, si no es que la más importante, sin ti mi mundo quedaría vacío y volvería a llover en mi interior.

-YO TE AMO Rukia, así que déjame hacer esto bien esta vez.

-¿Kuchiki Rukia quieres ser mi novia?, claro si todavía me aceptas – Ichigo terminó de decirlo, completamente rojo y apunto de un desmayo.

Rukia estaba demasiado feliz, fue ¡la propuesta más hermosa que le habían hecho! un poco cursi pero no importaba por que era Ichigo quien se la había hecho.

Ichigo, estaba demasiado nervioso y avergonzado para levantar la cara, mas el silencio de Rukia lo obligó a volverla a ver a los ojos. Tenía los ojos bañados en lágrimas pero eran lágrimas de felicidad, hasta que escuchó lo que tanto quería escuchar.

-¡Claro, que quiero ser tu novia Imbécil! –contestó por fin Rukia mientras que se le tiraba encima a Ichigo y lo besaba.

Mientras tanto en otra parte del parque Renji por fin pudo escapar de una parvada de niños que se le tiraron encima; se sentó en una banca sacándose la cabeza del Chappy Gigante.

-Maldito Ichigo todo lo que tengo que pasar por hacerte un favor – pensaba el chico cuando escucho una voz detrás de el.

-Señor Chappy seria tan amable de regalarme un beso – decía una chica de cabello castaño.

-Claro señorita para usted todos los que quiera –contesto el pelirrojo acercándose a la chica para darle un beso.

-Oh señor Chappy su novia no se enojara.

-Se que ella entenderá –le contesto el dándole otro beso.

-Creo que yo también me voy a tener que hacer fan de Chappy.

Ambos chicos se pusieron reír. Y Renji saco detrás de el una pequeña caja y un ramo de flores del disfraz de Chappy (no me pregunte como las flores están intactas, también es un misterio para mi).

-Feliz día Blanco Orhime – dijo Renji entregándole las cosas a Orihime.

-Muchas gracias Renji las flores están preciosas – en eso abrió la caja y se encontró con una linda cadena de plata con un dije que hace juego con las prensitas que le regalo su hermano.

-¡Ohh Renji! Es demasiado hermosa Muchas Gracias – le dijo mientras lo abrazaba para darle un beso que el chico correspondió.

-Te amo – le dijo Renji

-Yo también Te Amo- le contestó Orihime.

Mientras que en la rueda de la fortuna Ichigo y Rukia seguían enfrascados en una lucha de besos, cuando les hizo falta el aire se separaron. Ichigo se agachó para coger un paquete que estaba detrás del asiento.

-Rukia esto es para ti, feliz día Blanco – Ichigo le paso el paquete a Rukia la cual abrió para encontrarse un peluche de Chappy y en una de las manos del peluche iba una pulsera de oro blanco con un dije de Chappy, Ichigo cogió la pulsera y se la colocó a Rukia en la mano.

-Te amo Rukia

-Y yo a ti Ichigo

-Nunca más me vuelvas a llamar por mi apellido entendido Rukia.

-Por que Kurosaki kun extrañaste que te llamara por tu nombre – Rukia uso el tono de voz que tanto odia el chico.

-Vas a ver enana – Ichigo la agarro por la cintura para atraerla asía el y poder volver a besarla. Así estaban hasta que lo rueda empezó a moverse de nuevo.

-Oye Ichigo, no crees que duró mucho tiempo parada.

-Claro si me tocó sobornar al operario para que nos dejaran en la cima y nos dejara más tiempo de lo normal – contestaba el chico.

-¡Muchas Gracias Ichigo! – le dijo Rukia con esa sonrisa que amaba tanto Ichigo.

Se bajaron de la rueda de la fortuna agarrados de la mano y tan felices que nunca antes, esta vez todo en su relación había quedado claro y ya no había nadie que los iba a poder separar.

No cabe duda que el día Blanco estuvo mucho mejor de lo que ambos habían imaginado.

**Fin**

**Espero que les aya gustado ya se que estuvo un poco Cursi pero me entro la vena romantica, y si no les gusto espero los Tomatasos.**

**Queria agradecer a todas aquellas personas que me dejaron reviews en Confeciones, Chocolates y San Valentín.**

Rukia kurosaki

**aLeKuchiki-zr**

more

yoxxa

**Noa-san**

Mei Fanel

Pichel30

ya-chan

Hakufu neko chan xP

Tambien queria hacer otro agradecimiento muy especial para mi querida amiga ma-chan.

Gracias ma-chan por animarme y apoyarme a escribir estos fic y por tomarte el tiempo de leerlos y ayudarme con las correciones y por ester siempre ahi cuando te necesito TQM amiga.

Y el ultimo agradecimiento ( si ya se esta mujer si tiene a quien agradecer XD) es para mi novio por sacrificar un poco del tiempo que pasa con migo para que yo les trajera el fic.

Muchas Gracias por haberlo leido y espero sus comentarios.

Chao.


End file.
